Miniaturized
by Cartega
Summary: Neal Caffrey receives an unexpected visit from a new conman, or that is to say, congirl. A valuable bracelet is missing and she's the only link the FBI has to Jason Altier, a notorious jewlery thief that Peter has been dying to catch. Read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my first White Collar fanfiction and I'm super pumped to try it :D This is set in mid-season two. Hope you like it! **

Peter Burke shut off his television and picked up his case files he had been working on. "Bye, El. See you for lunch?"

"Yep, same place. See you later."

"Love you!" he called as he shut the door behind him. Peter furrowed his brow as he opened his car door. A sapphire bracelet worth 5.6 million went missing yesterday from a shop on Fifth Avenue. The cameras had been blacked out and so far the prints didn't have a match to anyone. IT was checking the system now, because there had to be a technical problem.

"Better get Mozzie on the job," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Neal Caffrey heard a knock at his door. He was getting ready to meet Peter and head to the office. He flipped his fedora onto his head and answered it.

"Neal Caffrey?" A young teen asked, Neal couldn't put an exact age on her.

"That's me, and who are you?" he gave her half a smile.

"Can I come in, it might take a bit to explain," she said, flashing an almost identical grin to Neal's.

The consultant looked at the clock behind him. 7:45. "How long is a bit?"

"Are you a good listener?" she asked cryptically.

"I'm busy right now, if you're doing a report or something on me, I'm open on weekends..." he was interrupted by the girl's face getting a shade paler and her eyes getting wide.

"No, it's gotta be now, Caffrey." She went past him into his apartment and sat down on one of the beige couches.

"Listen, kid. I have to go," he said annoyed.

"This can't wait. Sit down," she insisted.

"Where are your parents? What's your name?"

"Dead, and technically, I don't have one."

'What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"According to the government, I don't exist. I died two years ago. Will you please sit down now?"

Neal raised his eyebrows and plopped down on the sofa opposite of her, "Talk."

"Two years ago, my parents were killed in a car crash. I got put in foster care, I don't have any relatives. I absolutely hated it, so I faked my death." she said a bit proudly.

"You faked your own death, and the government pronounced you legally dead?"

"Yup!" she said smugly.

"Hey, what's your name?" Neal asked.

"Depends on who you're talking to. Do you want my twelve year old name, my sixteen year old name, or my twenty-one year old name?"

"You have aliases?"

"Duh, how else am I staying out of the system?" she asked.

"What about school?"

"I died, dude. I don't have to do anything the government requires."

"Don't you want to learn?" he asked.

"I read a lot," she shrugged.

Neal glanced at the clock and started to get up ,"I really have to go.."

"Sit back down," she said forcefully, "I need your help."

He was thrown off guard by her authoritativeness and began to sit back down, "Tell me your real name, not an alias, if you want me to help."

"Felicity Caidmen, I'm what psychologists call a 'troubled kid'."

"You're a criminal," he guessed.

Felicity nodded, "I'm way over my head, though. I kind of double crossed a guy..."

"What did you do?"

"I was the pack mule in this con of a forged painting. My job was to conduct the drop off. I was to take the money in a backpack and give it to another man in Central Park. The first rule I was taught when I started was never look in the bag. I,uh, overheard some details of the con and..."

"You looked. How much was in there?" Neal asked.

"Around 3 million..." she looked away, starting to look guilty.

"How much did you take?" he scolded.

"At least one million," Felicity said, and seeing the the unimpressed look Neal was giving her added, "Hey! I gave them two million. They need to go back to kindergarten if they don't know how to share."

"So, why do you need my help? You seem pretty well off."

"They want revenge."

"No surprise there. Who's they?"

"Jason Atlier and his goons."

"Atlier? You worked for, wait. You conned Atlier?"

"Mmhm!" she said proudly.

"How old are you?"

"Me? I'm fifteen, but I can pass for almost any age, depending on what I'm wearing..."

"You actually conned Atlier,impressive."

"Not that impressive. He got my prints from somewhere and put them on this sapphire bracelet. I'm not supposed to be alive. I love New York, I was planning on staying here for a long time," she said glumly.

"You act like you've lost," Caffrey said.

"If you don't help, yeah, I did. Do you have any wine?" Felicity asked.

"Aren't you a little too young?"

"You are now speaking to Cara Draeden, who just celebrated her twenty first birthday this past Saturday." Felicity said, pulling out a fake ID.

Neal got up to get two glasses and a bottle from the kitchenette. His cell phone buzzed, it was a text from Peter. "_Where are you?" _ it read.

"My boss is waiting for me, Felicity," he said pouring the wine into a glass and handing it to her.

"My name's Cara, but I'll continue, and you'll stay put," she said as she took a sip.

Neal gave up trying to escape, "Wait, that bracelet, **your** prints are on there?"

"That's what I said. I need your help, Caffrey. I can't go to juvie. Or maybe even worse, the foster care system." she shuddered.

"Come to the FBI," he said.

"Are you nuts?" Felicity exclaimed.

"Tell them your story and I guarantee they'll give you immunity. They've wanted to get Altier for years," Neal's blue eyes twinkled as he told her the plan.

Peter walked through the door at that moment.

"Who the heck is this, Caffrey?" Felicity said, getting up quickly.

"I could ask the same thing. Wait, Neal, did you give her wine? She looks way too under age," he observed her warily.

Felicity looked him over and saw a badge and gun, "He's a fed, Neal. Do you always have suits waltz in?"

"Sort of," Peter grinned.

**A/N: If you liked review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter Burke, special agent," he said, "and you are?"

"This is..." once again, Neal was interrupted by the criminal youth.

"Sophia Lancing," she said with a smile, "Neal, can I have a quick word?"

Felicity walked over to the kitchen. Peter gave Neal a questioning look, he shrugged in return and followed Felicity into the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked scathingly.

"Helping you, Felicity."

"Stay where you are, Burke," she said louder. Neal heard a sigh and footsteps walking back to the living room.

"They won't put you in juvie for the bracelet crime, I promise," Neal said as he bent down to her level. He could see behind the mask of confidence this girl had, she was really scared.

"It's not about the stupid bracelet. If it could solve my problem to help the feds, I would. But, it's not like they're going to let me go after I help. I'm fifteen, Neal. They'll put me back in foster care."

"Not if I help you escape at the end," Neal said smiling.

"You think you can pull it off?"

"I'm Neal Caffrey, of course I can pull it off."

"You couldn't pull off an escape last time I checked," Felicity pointed out.

"Those were different circumstances. You want my help, you have to work with the feds. That's my offer."

"Caffrey..."

"Take it or leave it," he shrugged.

"I'm not talking to anyone but you or that Burke guy, deal?"

"Deal. Felicity, I will help you in every way possible. To do that, you have to come out with your real name and tell your whole story."

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"You want my help?"

"Fine." Felicity left the kitchen.

"How did you find me?" Neal asked her.

"An old friend of yours," Neal could tell Felicity liked being mysterious.

"Sorry, Burke. We can go now," she said to the agent.

"We?" he asked.

"Caffrey can explain on the way."

"Neal..." he started.

"Peter, the prints on the bracelet are hers," he said.

"Who is she? Why didn't her prints come up when we searched them?"

"I'm Felicity Caidmen, and the reason why they didn't come up is because I died two years ago," she said.

"Even if you did die, it would still pop up on the data base."

"Duh. that's why I got rid of my file," Felicity said.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked.

"I erased it, there's no proof Felicity Caidmen ever existed."

"How did you manage to do that?" Peter asked, a little bit amazed at this pint sized criminal.

"Well, two years ago they were making updates on the system, so the security was low. I had a friend help me get in the system and I erased it."

"The kid's a natural," Neal said to Peter, who gave him a disapproving look as if to say,_ don't encourage her..._

"So, you stole the bracelet?" Peter asked her.

"No! I was framed by Atlier!"

"Atlier? How did you get on the wrong side of Atlier?"

Felicity shot Neal a look, and he recounted the story to Peter, with interjections from Felicity.

"You came to Neal for help, and he brought you to me. Neal, I think we're making progress with you!" Peter said teasingly.

Neal hummed noncommittally. Felicity's eyes darted from place to place. She wasn't used to following adults around, especially a fed. At any moment Atlier's men could try and snatch her, too. She sighed, what had she gotten herself into?

Peter and Neal turned the corner to get to the FBI building, and Felicity grudgingly trailed behind them.

"How old is she, Neal?"

"Fifteen, but she's fine, Peter. Just let her leave once we don't need her."

"You know I can't do that! Not only would the bureau fire me, Elizabeth would kill me. There's no way I'm going to let this girl live by herself and keep getting into trouble."

"You know, I don't look go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me," Felicity said.

"Felicity, would you like to spend the night at my house? Elizabeth wouldn't mind some company," Peter asked.

The teen looked at him with surprise and distrust, "Uh, no thanks. I've got my own place."

They walked through the doors of a tall building and went towards the elevator. Neal pressed the button for the twenty first floor and they went up. Felicity felt queasy all of a sudden. She was walking into the FBI! She glanced at Neal. He looked at her and gave a reassuring smile. As much as Felicity wanted to trust him, she couldn't bring herself to. She had overheard them talking about what they were going to do with her once they were done, and Peter didn't act like he was going to budge. If worse comes worst and she was put back into foster care, she could always run away. Running, running, running. That's all she seemed to do nowadays. She had been warned by many adult criminals it would be like this, but she hadn't listened...

* * *

"Felicity, we're here," Neal said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a bit, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." They opened glass doors and entered the office.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened in the con you were doing before the bracelet theft?"

"I'm not saying anything until I'm granted immunity," Felicity said to Peter.

"Who said you have immunity?"

"That was the deal, Caffrey," she said.

Peter shot him an annoyed look, "Really?"

"That was the only way she was going to come, Peter."

"Fine, immunity. We'll arrange a meeting and you'll talk to everyone there."

"Everyone? I don't think so. I'll only talk to you or Neal about this."

"You're very demanding. We could arrest you right now for the theft of a priceless bracelet," Peter said harshly.

"You could, but you need me," she said simply. Peter opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. She was right, they did need her.

"Fine. Caffrey go into my office and get everything you need and be ready to retell it."

"C'mon, up here," Neal said, nodding towards Peter's office.

"I have a question for you once we're in Burke's office, Neal." Felicity said, giving dirty looks to people who she had caught staring at her.

They climbed up the stairs to Peter's office and shut the door.

"Can I be your apprentice? Just for the time this case is going on, please? I really need to work on forging signatures and maybe you could teach me to forge bonds and paintings? Please, Neal?"

"You want me to teach you to become a criminal mastermind?" Neal said, his ego was puffing up with every word she said.

"Yes! I got the idea to fake my death and be a con man from you, you know."

"Really," he said grinning.

"Yep, I wanted to learn from Mozzie, but he turned me down. He did sympathize me, though, foster kids and all. He helped me delete my file."

"That was Moz?"

"Yup, so I found another teacher, only she got busy with a few things, so she let me go off by myself."

"She?" Neal asked.

"Yup, that's how I found you. Alex Hunter taught me everything I know, but I want more!" she said with a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"Alex Hunter taught you?"

"Sheesh. Yes, I just said that."

"Huh..."

"So... I can be your protege?"

"Sure, why not?" he said grinning.

"Can we start today, at my place?"

"Why don't we do it at mine," Neal said.

"No, I want to show off mine. You'll love it!"

"Alright, but first tell me about the con."

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Like I said earlier, another guy hired me to deliver the three million to Atlier," Felicity started.

"Who's the other guy?"

"Don't know, he hired me anonymously."

"And you took it?" Neal said in disbelief.

"I was low on cash, he was giving me ten grand for it," she said.

"When you went to pick up the cash, who gave it to you?"

"I dunno. He was tall, had a beard. I could draw him for you."

Neal grabbed a notepad out of Peter's desk and tossed her a pen. She caught and gave him an unimpressed gaze, "Pen?"

"A true master can make a work of art, no matter what tools she lacks."

Felicity rolled her eyes as she started to sketch. In ten minutes, she had a rough sketch of a tall, caucasian man with dark hair.

"I'll have Diana run it to find a match," Neal said taking the portrait.

"Diana?"

"She's an agent."

Felicity made a sour face, "Do you ever not use agents anymore?"

"Tons, Felicity. Besides, this is faster. You want this thing to be over with, right?"

She sighed, "Right."

Neal took the sketch to Diana. She looked at him quizzically, "Who's the kid?"

"Felicity Caidmen, she was framed for the bracelet theft."

"She's young to be framed. Who did it?"

"Atlier."

"How did she get involved with Atlier?" Diana said, puzzled.

"She was supposed to deliver money to him. Felicity ran off with some of it."

"Bet he wasn't too happy with that," she said.

"Yep, but anyways, this is the guy she got the money from. Could you run a search?"

"Sure thing," Diana said, taking the sketch. She studied the girl through the glass walls of Peter's office. Her hand was running through her short brown hair. Felicity was pacing restlessly, her amber eyes darting constantly to the door. It was saddening, a girl so young was getting involved in criminal activities. Judging by the sketch, Felicity was talented. Hopefully the foster family she was going to be placed in would help her use her abilities as a constructive outlet.

"She's good, isn't she?" Neal said.

"If she wasn't using her talents for illegal purposes, yeah."

Neal gave her a smirk and walked back to Peter's office.

"The agent was observing me," Felicity said as soon as Neal came in.

"That's what agents do, Felicity. I'm sure a lot of them have already."

"Oh, I noticed them, too. That woman in the far corner stared for a long time," she said.

"That's Mary, she was a psychologist before the government transferred her over to here."

"I'm sure she found me intriguing," Felicity said with a cocky gleam in her eyes.

Peter came into his office and sat at his desk, "How are we going to get Atlier?"

"I still have the cash, I could always arrange a meeting and tell him I'll give it back if he'll leave me alone. Act like I'm scared out of my wits," the girl said.

"How're you going to contact him?" Neal asked.

"I have my ways of doing things," Felicity said discreetly.

Jones opened the door and came in, "Peter, we got a match on the man Felicity drew."

"Good job, who is he?"

"George Caidmen," he said, glancing at Felicity.

"Who is he?" Peter demanded.

"I don't know! I didn't know who he was until now," Felicity said, clearly bewildered.

"Did you ever hear about a George in your family?" Neal asked her.

"No, we never had any outside family. That's why I was put into foster care."

Neal could tell that she was telling the truth. It could be that they just had the same last name, but it was an odd coincidence.

"What painting did they steal, Felicity? We can get the other guy, too," Peter said.

"I wasn't involved in the con, just the money side."

"Don't tell me you don't know, you have to have some clue," he said, frustrated.

"I could say the same thing about you guys! You're White Collar division. Aren't you supposed to know about all the art theft?" Felicity said defensively, "Just link the most recent stolen painting that was a two man job."

"How did you know it was a two man job?" Peter interrogated.

"Atlier usually works alone, he had to get this other guy involved because he couldn't do it by himself."

Peter looked at Neal for verification and he nodded. Jones checked his watch, _12:05_.

"Lunch break," the agent said, heading towards the door.

"Neal, stay with her," Peter ordered.

"I don't need to be babysat," Felicity said annoyed.

"I think you do, actually, both of you do. Jones, take them to lunch somewhere. I'll pay for it."

"Peter..." Neal started.

"I am not trusting you two together, she's way too flighty, and frankly Neal, you won't help her."

"Right here, you know," Felicity said, shooting Peter an angry glare.

"This is my cup of care," Peter said, picking up his mug, "it's empty."

Jones stifled his laughter as Felicity stared at him murderously.

"Here's twenty five for the both of them," He said to Jones, pulling out his wallet.

"I'll pay for it, don't trouble yourself, Burke," Felicity said, pulling out of her jeans pocket a wallet.

"Did you get your allowance money?" Jones mocked.

"Yep," she said. Opening it, there was a thick stash of money, "Have you gotten your allowance?"

"Where did you get that?" Peter asked.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll speak no lies, Burke."

He rolled his eyes and left the office, leaving Neal, Jones, and Felicity alone.

After a period of silence, Jones said, "I know this great place not far from here."

"Work with the feds, Felicity, it will be great!" she said in a mock tone.

"What else would you have been able to do?" Neal asked.

"I'll tell you what I wouldn't have to be doing. Get babysat by a fed and a consultant, and actually go out to lunch with them!" Felicity stormed out of the room.

"Get her quick before she does something stupid, Caffrey." Jones said.

Neal sighed and went after her. The elevator door was about to close when he stuck out his hand to stop it just in time.

"Felicity..." Neal started to say.

"Good, you came after me. Meet me outside your house at eight tonight, OK?"

"Sounds good. So you just pulled that fit so you could talk to me?"

"Pretty convincing, huh?"

"Well done."

"Now you grab my arm and half drag me back into the office and then we'll go to lunch."

"You really like theatrics, don't you?" Neal said, grasping her forearm.

"Is it that obvious?" Felicity asked, pretending to come along unwillingly.

"Ready to go?" Jones asked.

"Whatever," the teen said.

**A/N: Thanks for favoriting! Please _Review_ along with that :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for favoriting/ subscribing! Please Review as well!**

* * *

Jones, Neal and Felicity were about to cross the street when the red hand appeared on the street light. Quickly, a mass of people were all waiting for the sign to change. Felicity made her move then. Pretending to tie her shoe, she crouched down. The light turned green and everyone started to walk forward. Jones didn't notice the girl stooped low and continued forward. Neal gave her a look as if to say, "_If you must..."_ . Felicity flashed him a grin and walked the opposite way. She was lost in the crowd. The FBI agent reached the other side of the sidewalk and looked around desperately. "Where'd she go, Caffrey?"  
"I have no idea," he said innocently.

"But you left her leave?" Neal put his head to one side and shrugged, "Peter is going to kill me, Neal!"

"She'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"She's way over her head with this, Jones. Atlier versus a fifteen year old, who do you think will win?"

"Could you beat Atlier at your age?" Jones asked.

"I'm not saying I couldn't..."

"I don't see a difference then."

"You're comparing her to me?" he asked, a little taken aback.

"She's a smaller, female version of you, Neal. Don't kid yourself."

"You lost her?" Peter was outraged.

"She disappeared, sir. I take full responsibility."

"Neal, you let her go, didn't you?"

"I may have left her out of my sight long enough for her to make a get away..."

"Neal! You just let the one person who can help us get Atlier walk away!"

"Peter, Felicity will come back. You'll see her tomorrow, I guarantee it." Neal gave him the "I know I'm in trouble, but I don't care" grin.

"You had better, Caffrey."

* * *

Meanwhile, Felicity was in Central Park watching a little girl getting swung in between her two parents. The teen looked bitterly away and whipped out her work cell phone. She dialed the number Atlier had contacted with her first.

"Who's this?"

"It's Harlem," Felicity said, using her pseudonym, "Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that, Harlem. You took what's rightfully mine."

"I still have the cash, Atlier. It's yours for free if you stop messing with me."

"All of it?"

"To the last cent. I'm in way over my head, I'll admit it."

"I was trying to teach you a lesson, Harlem. Did you learn it?"

"I have to choose my fights more carefully. I get it. So, is it a deal?"

"When?"

"Same time, same place as the drop off."

"Alright, Harlem. I'll send one of my guys..."

"No!" Felicity interrupted, trying to keep the panic out of her voice, "I want it face to face."

"Why would I do that?"

"You want the million?"

"Alright, kid. You're good. Wednesday, 11:30. Be there."

"Same to you," she said, hanging up. Felicity smiled in victory.

* * *

Neal was outside of June's house, waiting for the fifteen year old criminal mastermind. He glanced at his watch, _7:59_. The second hand hit the twelve, and at that moment Neal saw a figure appeared out of the corner of the house.

"Right on time," Felicity said, smiling.

"Alright, where are we going?"

"My place, which happens to be in your two mile radius!"

"Really?"

"Yep, follow me."

Neal was sure she was leading him to the wrong place. Felicity stopped in front of a huge apartment building. By the looks of it, the rent was highly priced.

"Thanks, Hue," she said to the doorman. They walked through the doors and was thoroughly surprised. It was an elegant foyer with a large chandelier.

"Elevator or stairs?"

"What floor do you live on?"

"Sixty-fifth," Felicity sad, pushing the button for the elevator. They started rising up.

"So did you contact Atlier?"

"Naturally."

"Did he take the bite?"

"If there were a million dollars on the lines, would you take it?"

"Well, yeah..."

"I rest my case. It's on Wednesday,11:30 PM in a corner street on Broadway."

"I'm impressed."

"You should be. So, what are we going to do first?"

"Plan your escape, or do you want to go back into the Foster system?"

Felicity couldn't deny it, it was tempting. Go to school, be a normal kid... She couldn't back down now, though. She had chosen this path a long time ago.

"Never." The elevator _dinged _and the doors opened. She turned right to the room 212.

"Let's get started, then," Nel said, sitting down on the white leather couch.

"How's this going to go down?"

"Knowing Peter, you'll go about normally, then get Atlier to admit what he's done. You'll probably have a recording device on you. FBI will move in and this whole thing will be over with."

"So what's _your _plan?"

"Do everything up to 'and this whole thing will be over with', Felicity."

"Explain."

"Once the FBI move in, you move out."

"Can I keep the cash?"

"Definitely."

"So, Atlier gets caught, and I become a millionaire. Perfect day for all of us. I'm impressed."

"You should be," he mimicked.

"They won't notice me leaving?"

"Not if you have an FBI jacket on."

"Sweet! Could I keep that too?"

"Whatever you want, kid."

"Cool. We put the cash and the jacket in the bag, everything goes according to plan, FBI are bustling around, I slip out unnoticed."

"Exactly."

"Can you help me with signatures?"

"Sure, Felicity."

"Tomorrow forgery?"

"Breathe, Caidmen. But yes, we can do that."

"Wednesday morning, art?"

"Just art, not art forgery?"

"Yup, I gotta have a hobby."

Neal looked at her suspiciously, "Alright..."

"You're the best!"

"I know, I know," he said with a grin.

* * *

The Burkes were having their regular dinner. Peter was particularly deep in thought this evening.

"What's the case about, hon?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's this girl. She's fifteen and got involved with Jason Atlier. She came to Neal and convinced her to come to us."

"I see, where are her parents?"

"Dead, she's good, though. Somehow her file got deleted. Felicity Caidmen doesn't exist, but she's here."

"Neal! You left her alone! Why didn't you bring her here?"

"El, I didn't let her go. She gave us the slip during Lunch break."

"Sounds like Neal..."

"She's literally Neal, miniaturized!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Keep your eye on her. How old is she?"

"Fifteen."

"The poor girl, do you think..."

Peter interrupted, "Elizabeth, no. We already have to take care of Neal. I wouldn't be able to handle two of them."

"What are you going to do with her once this is over?"

"We're going to have to put her back in Foster care."

"Is it really the only option."

" 'Fraid so, El."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Review Review Review!**

* * *

"Wait, you actually went up to Burke and gave him a green lollipop?" Felicity asked in amusement.

"He kept it, too."

"Nice! Are you glad you got caught, Neal?"

Neal was wary to tell her, or anyone for that matter, that he was. He had found Kate, lost her, too. But also, he was doing something for the better, and it was hard to admit that it felt good.

"I am, last year, I don't think I would have said that."

"Why? You're just a tool for them. You lost Kate," Felicity said.

"How do you know about Kate?"

"Alex, of course."

"Oh," Neal said, averting her eyes. It was still hard to think about her, but it was time to move on.

"I'm glad I'm doing this, Felicity. I get to do illegal things for the law," he said with a sly smile.

"Uh-huh," she said unconvinced.

"Here, let me show you a trick for a quick signature forgery," Neal said, grabbing the pen Felicity was using.

"Ok!" she said eagerly.

"Turn it upside down and just copy the lines," Neal told her, finishing his signature with a flourish.

Felicity did and flipped it right side. It was almost identical.

"Nice, kid," Neal said, "Maybe you are a smaller version of me..."

"People said that I was? _SWEEEET!_ Wait, so does that mean they think I'll be caught?"

"Oh, ha-ha, Felicity. Well played."

"Thank you, I try..."

* * *

"Bye, hon," Peter called as he took his coffee mug off the Dining Room table and left his house. He opened the front door and stopped in his track. There was Felicity, looking into his car.

"What are you doing?" Peter said loudly.

Felicity turned around, "Nice ride," she said with a grin.

"Thanks," he said warily, "So, you came back..."

"Well, I can't ditch an operation, especially this one. No matter how much I want to."

Peter made a mental note to keep a sharp watch on her, "How's the meeting with Atlier coming along?"

"Wednesday, 11:30, corner of Broadway street."

"What corner?"

"I'll show you when the time comes."

"Get in, you're showing me now," Peter demanded.

"No," Felicity said, "Who do you think I am, your consultant you can boss around? I'm not Neal."

Peter was surprised she had said that, but Felicity was right. He was used to being able to tell people what to do, and them doing it right away. This girl was no exception in his mind, but to her, she was an exception. Just like Neal thought he was the best exception that came to earth.

"Get in the car, Felicity," Peter said, pulling out his badge.

"Ooo, a badge! That will make me get in for sure!" she said caustically.

"Will you just get in, or do you want to walk to the Fed building?"

"You're not very good with kids, you know."

Peter inwardly sighed, "I know."

"I walk everywhere, it's New York City, so I don't mind," Felicity said, starting to walk away.

"Just get in!" Peter said frustraneously.

Elizabeth walked out of the house at that moment, "Peter, you can't let her walk!"

"I'm trying to get her to come with me, but she won't!" Peter replied.

"Well, of course she's not going to Peter! You're a federal agent, a male, and horrible with kids," Elizabeth said exasperatedly.

"What do you suggest I do?" Peter said, craning his neck to see Felicity down the sidewalk.

"I'll drive her!"

"You're the best, El."

"I know," she said with a wink, taking her car keys out. She drove beside the fifteen year old and rolled the window down.

"Do you want a ride, honey?"

The girl jumped a bit and looked at Elizabeth. Her amber eyes studied her suspiciously, "No, I'm good."

"Where are you headed? School?"

"No, I'm just going to the park. I'm homeschooled." Felicity told her regular lie.

"I'll drive you, then," Elizabeth insisted.

"Listen, Mrs. Burke, that's really sweet, but I'm fine," the congirl walked away from the car as she said it. Elizabeth sighed and headed to work. She called Peter to tell her that Felicity wasn't with her. Neal was a lot more trusting than this girl. But then again, at fifteen in her situation, Elizabeth wasn't sure she would be that warm to a federal agent's wife.

* * *

"You came back," Jones said.

"Duh," was the reply he got. She flipped her hair and went into Peter's office. Neal was already waiting for her.

"Practice," he said, sliding a paper to sign and a slip of paper with a signature on it.

"Is this actually practice, or are you having me do it because you can't?"

"Both?"

"Cool," she said, as she forged the signature, "What's it for?"

"Something for Mozzie."

Peter walked in at that very moment, "What's for Mozzie?"

Felicity gave Neal a look. He discreetly put his hand to his neck, giving her the sign to not tell him.

"It's a signature Neal gave me to forge," Felicity said, smiling evilly.

Neal dropped his hands in his lap and shot her an angry look.

"Neal!"

"Peter..." he started.

"GIve it here, Felicity." Peter ordered.

"I think I'll keep it."

"No, You will give it here now, or so help me I will arrest you!"

'For what?"

"Withholding evidence!"

"What evidence?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

'The signature! Don't act dumb."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Peter glanced at her hands, empty.

"Where'd you put it?"

"Put what?"

"Don't think we're done with this, you two. We have to go on to more important things."

Felicity smiled widely, 'Show me the way."

Peter and Neal walked over to the conference room.

'Alright everyone. We're going after Jason Atlier. We have Felicity Caidmen here who will be conducting a drop off. She will get him to admit what he's done and we move in then."

Felicity gave a look of surprise and awe towards Neal. He knew Peter's moves well.

Peter continued, "The meeting will take place tomorrow at 11:30 PM. Felicity you have the money?"

"Nope, I spent it all."

Peter looked thoroughly shocked. 'I'm kidding! Kidding! Take a joke, Burke." Felicity said.

The special agent rolled his eyes, the sooner this case was over, the better.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right there, see? Make a wider stroke, just like the actual painting," Neal told a hard at work Felicity Caidmen.

"I see," she said.

"Who's George Caidmen?"

"My second cousin twice removed. He isn't part of the case," Felicity said with a small smile.

"Why'd you give us the real guy?"

"I don't want her to get caught."

"Alex? Alex stole the painting? That's not her style," Neal said, confused.

"She did it for me, so I could get experience. But then when Atlier came after me, she didn't do anything. Alex left me to dry. You can't get too close to anyone, I guess," Felicity's eyes were pained as she said it.

"Then why are you here?" Neal asked.

"I don't know. I just need someone I can rely on, someone I can trust. I need... I need a friend." She looked straight into his blue eyes. Neal was pleasantly surprised. Felicity didn't act her age, but she was still only a kid. She averted her eyes to the painting to hide tears that might escape.

"This is my number, Felicity. If you need me, call. I'll answer."

"Really? You'll answer. No matter what?" she said skeptically, taking the piece of paper from his hand.

"No matter what."

"Don't ruin this, I won't be able to trust again if you do," she said as she finished the forgery.

Neal observed his painting, and then Felicity's forgery of it. They were almost identical.

"Impressive," he said.

"What did you expect?" Felicity was back to her old self.

* * *

Felicity took the bag with the cash in it from its hiding place. It was so tempting to spend it all. A nice car, wine, maybe a good forgery. She sighed, what would a normal fifteen year old do with one million dollars? Probably spend it on a shopping spree at Aeropostale or something pointless like that. The meeting was tonight. Felicity breathed deeply; it was almost over. The feds would hopefully leave her alone after this. She was moving locations. Neal was going to keep his end of the bargain and give her time to escape, but she had a feeling he thought it would be better for her to be in the system again. Felicity put the things she would need for her escape in the bag and walked out the door.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry about you," Peter said, plastering a smile on.

"Are you under the influence of something?" Felicity asked as she headed towards the conference room. Peter's smile lowered into a frown.

"What was that Peter?" Neal asked teasingly.

"I was just trying…"

"Don't," Felicity interrupted him. .

"Where's the meeting place? We'll be setting up cameras so we can see everything from the van," Diana told her.

"No cameras, I can't do my thing with everyone watching me," Felicity said.

"I thought you said you liked theatrics," Neal asked.

"This is different, Oh wise one," she said with her usual sarcasm.

"We want to make sure you're OK, that's all," Jones said.

"If you haven't figured out by now, I can take care of myself," the fifteen year old said indignantly.

"So much so you've had to come to us for help," Peter pointed out.

"I came to Neal for help, don't flatter yourself," Felicity said saucily, "Whatever. We'll have cameras. What am I going to have on me to record Atlier?"

"This," Peter slid a man's watch across the table.

"You really think this is going to cut it?" Felicity asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Jones asked.

"I'm a girl, and honestly, a seventeen year old wouldn't wear a watch."

"Seventeen?" Neal asked.

"That's how old Atlier thinks I am."

"How about that pen that Neal uses sometimes?" Diana suggested.

"That could work, I could bring my Hello Kitty backpack along as well!" Felicity's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Peter asked, exasperated.

"You got a wireless mini mic?"

"Well, duh," Jones said in a high pitched tone.

"Get it for me while I go to the mall. Peter, I'll need a twenty," Felicity ordered.

Jones left the room as Peter began to protest, "Why should I give you a twenty?"

"Because I'm going to catch the guy you've wanted since Neal got behind bars."

"You moved on?" Neal pretended to be hurt.

Peter chose to ignore his consultant's comment and took out his wallet. If he hadn't seen her lips move he wouldn't have believed Felicity had said it, "Thanks, Peter..."

"You're welcome," he said as he gave her the bill.

"I'll be back," Felicity told the agent as she walked out of the conference room.

"Something's up, Diana follow her," Peter said.

"Sure, boss."

Felicity knew Burke was going to have someone follow her, and at that moment, she really couldn't have that. The natural assumption to make was that she was going to walk, but with her, you really shouldn't make assumptions at all. Felicity calculated Diana or Jones would come out one minute after she left the building, so she started walking left to take the subway. If the agent was smarter than she was giving him or her credit, Felicity would make sure they saw her get on it and lure the pursuer on the subway, only for her to get off a different way and walk.

She left the Federal Building and took a left. Sure enough, Diana came out a little bit after her. Felicity quickly went down the steps to the entrance and got a subway to Brooklyn. There was someone she needed to see.

"Mozzie!" Felicity whispered loudly to a short bald man with thick, black glasses.

"Huh? What? It wasn't me!" he said, waking up from a wonderful nap.

"Mozz, I need a favor," Felicity said, sitting on the large mat in Mozzie's dojo.

'Who are you again?"

"Felicity Caidmen, foster kid… you deleted my file for me…" she tried to jog his memory.

"Oh, right. How you doing, kid?"

"Not too well, I need one of those devices that blocks out cameras and audio. You know, that makes an interception and makes it go fuzzy?"

"Yeah, I got one from the Russian mob, they had an overstock…"

Felicity interjected, "I don't need to know where you got it, I just need one."

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"All I got is a twenty, and I need it for this operation I'm doing, Mozz. I don't have much, life Is rough. You understand, foster kid and all," Felicity felt a twinge of guilt as she sweet talked him.

"It's in the back, I'll get it for you."

"Are you sure, I know how hard those things are to come by," Felicity said innocently.

"Don't mention it, kid."

"Thank you, sir!" Felicity said as he handed over the hand held machine.

"Sir… I could get used to that," Mozzie thought.

"I have to get going, thanks again!" Felicity bustled out. She opened the door and jumped back, there stood Neal.

"Dang it, Neal. Why'd you have to follow me?"

"What did you get?"

"Nothing…." she looked to the ground.

"You're seriously trying to lie, come on, Felicity."

"You'll make me give it back," seeing Neal's look she sighed and continued, "It's one of those things that makes an interception for cameras and audio. Once they move in for Atlier I was going to cut the transmission so they couldn't get me leaving."

"Nice touch, I didn't think of that," he said.

"Why'd you come? Is Peter or Jones with you?"

"Nope. What you didn't anticipate was Peter sending two people."

"Oh, I did. I just didn't think he would send you out there, so when I saw just Diana come out, I assumed it was just her," Felicity smiled sheepishly.

"A good con man does not assume anything," Neal scolded jokingly.

"I'll remember that."

"Where are you going next?"

"To a clothing store," she shuddered.

"What, you don't like shopping?" Neal asked.

"Not particularly. I only dress up when I have to be older, an occasion that is becoming more and more frequent."

Neal observed her regular attire. The three days he had known her she had worn either soccer shorts or jean shorts to the knee with a graphic tee. Nikes or flip flops were her regular shoes.

"Looking good isn't bad," Neal said.

"You're more stylish than a seventeen year old with a gift card to Forever 21, Neal."

"I wasn't always, I was exactly like you," Neal told her.

"Why the fedora and the expensive suits?"

"It's my assault on the common place."

"I like that," Felicity mulled it over in her head.

The amber eyes found what she was looking for in a street vendor's table. It was a red head band with a large flower on the side. In the center of it was a black bead.

"Perfect! Thanks," she said to the man selling them, tossing him the twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change."

"You did that because it was Peter's money, didn't you?" Neal said.

"What! No, the guy deserved it, he helped us catch Atlier." She tried to bite back the grin.

**A/N: Keep Reviewing :D **


	7. Chapter 7

After coming back to the federal building with Neal and telling Peter where the drop off was, Felicity headed to her apartment to get ready. To pass at seventeen would take a long time. Red platform shoes to make her taller, black and white striped top with a red sweater over it with black skinny jeans for the modern, older teen look, and makeup, lots of it, sold the deal. Felicity looked completely different with it. She had to learn to apply it by watching Youtube videos, but it paid off. You could barely recognize her. Felicity looked in the mirror and sighed. She topped off her outfit with the red headband she had bought, but it looked a little different. Instead of the small, black bead in the center there was the tiny microphone from the FBI. You couldn't even tell it was there, a perfect solution. Felicity smiled in triumph. Colette Harlem was ready to take down Atlier.

The medium sized black bag was across the brown haired criminal genius as she walked into the FBI's office.

"Felicity? I can barely recognize you," Neal said, impressed.

"Hush, Mr. Caffrey. My name is not Felicity. Colette Harlem will be assisting you tonight."

"You take this alias thing seriously," Peter noted.

"I prefer anything besides my real identity, Burke. It's a lot more poetic than my true self."

Peter slapped his hand to his forehead, "Neal! Look what you've done."

"Now what did I do?"

"You've turned her into pint sized you!"

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or highly flattered. You were the best, Neal, until you got caught… Twice," Felicity/Colette gave him a half smile.

"Oh, I am the best, still," Neal said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, 'James Bonds'."

"How do you know about that?" Peter asked.

"Don't think I don't keep up on things, Burke." Harlem said mysteriously.

"What is she talking about, Peter?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, Neal, carry on with your nice two mile prison. Ignorance is bliss, after all." Felicity said cryptically, biting back a grin.

"Peter…" Neal started

"It's 10:45 now, you two get in the truck and head to the location, I'll take my car," Peter said quickly.

"So, where's the microphone?" Peter asked by walkie-talkie. Felicity pointed to the flower on her headband. Jones radioed back to the special agent.

"Clever," Diana said, "You know, you could go far in life, Felicity."

"I am going to go far, just not the kinds of far you're talking about," she grinned mischievously.

"Looks like you're not going to be alone, Felicity. Look at the screen," Jones said, pointing to the one of his left. Two men were with Atlier, with guns. Colette Harlem shuddered. She never liked guns; it shouldn't be someone's decision to take life that is so precious.

"They're probably going to stake out the place then hide. He won't use them unless something goes wrong. Did you hide the cameras well?" Felicity asked nervously.

"There's three. One on the entrance of the alley, one in the back, and one is on the side. If they haven't found them by now, I doubt they will." Diana told her.

"They're not hiding. It looks like he's not planning to send them away. I want two people with me; the arrest will also be easier that way, too."

"No way. This isn't how it's going to be," Peter said in the device.

"It's got to happen this way. Atlier is going to take the money and shoot me. Why else would he bring those two?"

"No, you do this alone. We'll be right with you," Peter insisted.

"I'm not going in then. You can't be there quickly enough when I get a bullet to the head. I'm not going to die for the FBI," Felicity Caidmen said stubbornly.

Peter sighed, "Diana, give Neal your gun. Jones, you and Caffrey will go with Felicity."

Diana handed over her gun unwillingly to Neal. Peter glanced at his watch, _11:15_.

"We've got fifteen minutes. Felicities just do your plan normally. When you want us to enter just say, 'chilly night', we'll move in then.

"Cool," she said calmly.

Jones, Neal, and Colette Harlem left the truck at 11:28. The fifteen year old took a deep breath before entering the alley.

"_11:30_, right on time, Harlem." Jason Atlier said.

"I thought we had an agreement to be alone," Felicity said harshly.

"We did, and you brought people still," Atlier pointed out.

"Well, I couldn't trust you, Jason. It's a good thing, too. Why'd you frame me for the bracelet?"

"To lure you into giving me my money back; it worked," he said, smiling evilly.

"Yep, it did. Clever you, you also have the painting still, I heard. What was it called again?" He told her the title and artist of the missing painting the FBI were investigating.

"I'm impressed. I shouldn't have messed with you, Atlier. I admit it, I was foolish to try and go up against you. Do you still have that sapphire bracelet?"

"Just sold it, were you interested?"

"Maybe a little bit, but it wouldn't be good if I had it, then it would really look like a stole it. If you need middle man, I'm your girl. You know how to contact me," she said with a wink, passing the bag to him.

"Pleasure doing business on a nice night like this," Jason said as he smiled in triumph.

"It sure is a chilly night," Felicity said, smiling as big as Atlier was.

**BAM!** The doors of the truck burst open and ten FBI agents surrounded Atlier and his goons.

"FBI! Hands in the air, drop your weapons!" Peter shouted. In the bustle of arresting the thieves, Felicity made her move. She pressed the handheld device that cut the camera and audio feed. No one could see her getaway. Next, she unzipped the black bag and pulled out the blue with yellow lettering FBI jacket. The criminal youth took off the headband and took out another item from the travel bag: a black fedora. She flipped the hat on her head, Neal style. She could see the cash clearly now and grinned like a kid in a candy store, because for Felicity, this was her candy store.

Neal glanced over her way and smiled. Felicity winked in returned and disappeared out of the alley.

Disappearing was fun, but what was the point of leaving without a bang? On a whim, Felicity headed over to Peter's car. She picked the lock easily and started to hotwire the car. The engine roared and out of her pocket she pulled her wallet. She changed the ID from her sixteen year old identity, to her twenty one year old driver's license. Felicity had stolen an FBI's car. She drove off.

After all the pandemonium ended, Peter realized Felicity Caidmen was gone.

"Neal! Where's Caidmen?" he practically shouted.

"I don't know! I thought she was with you," Neal replied.

"Diana, Jones! Go find her," he ordered.

The two agents left the alley in search of the criminal mastermind. Peter knew deep inside, they weren't going to find her. If Felicity didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. He sighed and headed to his car, only it wasn't there. It was right across the alley. He turned in a circle. It was nowhere to be found.

"You've got nerve, Caidmen."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites! Review as well :) **


	8. Chapter 8

A little known fact about Felicity Marie Caidmen was that she had a photographic memory. It was easy for the fifteen year old to find Peter Burke's house, even though she had only been there once. She parked his car in his driveway and left something in the driver's seat for him. A light flicked on.

"Great, now Mrs. Fed will be on me," Felicity thought. She locked the doors behind her as she got out of the car. The amber eyed youth started the long walk home. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She had cleared out of her apartment. All her things were still in Central Park where she had hidden them. She changed directions and headed towards the park. She would have to find a hotel somewhere. It was risky; reservations could be easily traced. But, at the moment, she didn't have any choice.

The feds would have a file on her. Well, it couldn't have lasted forever, she thought. Her best move would to lie low, but only for a little while. A new alias would have to be created. Colette Harlem had lasted a long time. She was going to miss it. Felicity sighed. Life goes on, more running, more excitement, more money. The pros outweighed the cons, she had to admit. Felicity Caidmen: millionaire, child genius, and criminal mastermind. She could get used to it.

* * *

Neal couldn't help laughing when Peter had told them the news that his car was missing.

"It's not funny," Peter scolded.

"I think it's pretty amusing, actually," Neal said.

The alleged art thief was back at June's house, thinking. Looking back on the last three days, he had had a lot of fun. Felicity was a lot like him, and it was entertaining having a protégé. She was going to be a great con artist. Neal hoped he would hear from her again. Young people, especially talented, criminal young people, were refreshing. He had her number; it was tempting to check up on her. Felicity probably wouldn't appreciate it. She told him he needed a friend, not a babysitter. He really did feel responsible for her, though. If anything happened to her, he would feel guilty.

He had let her walk away, it would have been better for her to go to a foster family. She would have had a new family that would love her and protect her. But then again, did she really need that? She had proved that she could protect herself. As for love, she had survived without it for two years. It was always a lonely lifestyle, Neal knew from experience. A friend, a long distance friend, was the best thing for Felicity, and he would fill that role. It was the least thing he could do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter had arrived at the Burke house by cab. He was surprised and a little disappointed to see his car back in his driveway. The special agent was looking forward to finding the car and the fifteen year old with it. She was too bold for her own good. He looked into it. Something was in the driver's seat, a gift from the car thief. He pulled his car keys out. Unlocking the door, he saw a small white box, like the one you get when you buy a small piece of jewelry. He opened it to find a red lollipop, like one you would find at a bank. Under it, a card that read: _Thanks for the help. See you never ;)_. He inhaled deeply. Now he had two Caffreys to worry about.

_**The End**_


	9. Author's Note

**Thank you all for following this story! I really enjoyed writing this. So my question for you guys is: A) I could write a one shot Epilogue for this story. Would you be interested? B) Would you like other White Collar stories from me? Including or Excluding Felicity Caidmen, it doesn't matter to me. But, she's really fun to write for, and hopefully, really fun to read. I have a little idea for a sequel with her floating in my head, but it's up to you! So, please **_**REVIEW **_**your thoughts. **

**Another thing: Could you check out my other stories? If any topics interest you, please read and review them for me. I've written stories for Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Liberty's Kids, Percy Jackson, and Recess. I would appreciate it so much. **


	10. Epillogue

_**Epilogue**_

Neal's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "_You still owe me an art lesson_" it read. He knew immediately who it was from. They didn't have a chance to do it the day of the operation. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it, knowing who he would find.

"Isn't it a little risky coming tonight? A fed could just waltz right in," Neal said with a smile.

"And I would waltz right out, and you would never see me again," the girl replied, "Can I come in?"

"I heard that you left your apartment," the con man said, letting Felicity in.

"I knew you would tell them my location, Neal. Predictable."

"I should tell Peter you're here, you know."

"You really think I'd be better off in Foster Care?" she asked.

"You're on your own all the time, that can't be safe," Neal pointed out.

"If I remember correctly at my age, you were too."

"What if something happens to you?"

"Oh, Dad, stop worrying. If something happens, I'll be sure to call you," Felicity said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Caidmen. If something happened, I would feel guilty."

"Oh, yeah? Well don't. I'm fine; I've been on my own since I was thirteen."

"That's what worries me. You're missing your childhood. You have so much time to grow up," Neal told her.

"If I recall, you missed yours and you're fine. As for having time to grow up, why not start early?" Felicity said.

"Felicity..." Neal got cut off by the fifteen year old millionaire.

"Neal, stop. You can't convince me to come back. Will you give me an art lesson or not?"

"Simmer down, kid. Here, take a seat and we'll get to work."

Neal and Felicity tried very hard to keep on the subject of original art and painting your own work, but it was hard for the both of them.

"I did this one job.." Neal started.

"Do you want to just help me with forgeries?" Felicity asked after the eleventh time of talk about the illegal activity.

"That would be good," Neal admitted. So, Neal grabbed one of his own works and set it down on the easel next to Felicity's. They set to work, and by the end of it, she had almost mastered the technique.

"Where are you living now?" Neal asked her.

"That's none of your concern, Caffrey."

"You distrust me."

"Well, you did rat me out," Felicity said reasonably.

"It was worth a shot, but I knew you would clear out. Besides, if they really wanted to catch you, they would have gotten my anklet information."

"So, you're planning to stay, for another two years? Just like that, then you're free to go? You're not going to run, no big final score?" Felicity curiously asked.

"Well, it depends on how the big score is, if it's worth it..."

"I knew it!"

"So, what do you do all day, normal kids go to school and all," Neal changed the subject hurriedly.

"Whatever I feel like doing, what did you do when you were in your prime?"

"I still am in my prime!" Neal said, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Felicity. What do you do?"

"What do normal teens do? Whatever they do, that's what I don't."

"So, you consider yourself an adult?"

"Something like that," she admitted.

"What's your next plan, Colette Harlem?" he asked teasingly.

"I loved that alias, and now it's burned," she said sadly, "but, my plan is to lay low, just for a bit. You might catch wind of me in a couple of months, though," Felicity said mysteriously.

"If you need my help, call me," Neal said.

"No feds."

"No feds."

"What are you planning to do with your cash?" Neal asked.

Felicity's eyes gleamed, "Invest."

"In?"

"Art, equipment, aliases, the usual..."

"You're an extraordinary kid, Caidmen."

"Oh, I know," she said with a grin.

**A/N: Be ready for another escapade involving Felicity and the White Collar Gang :D**


End file.
